What We Remember
by Realm of Sky
Summary: Axel has lived many lives and remembers snippets from most of them. However he can't remember the blond boy who haunts his dreams. Who is he and what will happen when he shows up at Axel's school? Not my first fic, just the first posted. WARNING YAOI!


A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (Sadly). Also as I said in my summary this is yaoi *gasp*. So don't read if you no like it (even if this chapter has none unless you look really close)

Review and I will love you and give you many cookies!

**Light was fading, dying around him; framing the small blonde in his line of sight with black swirls. "A-Axel…" The name of the dying slipped from the blonde's pales lips, tears streaking his cheeks. "I…you…" The dying whispered back, his form finally covered in black shadows.**

Axel shot up in bed his mind and heart racing, his acid green eyes wide and afraid. '_**That dream again?**_' The redhead thought worriedly, remembering just how many time he had woken up in the past week, and just how little sleep he had gotten. The pyromaniac grumbled out a low string of curses as he ran a pale hand through his flame-colored hair. He hated that dream, it wasn't a nightmare, it seemed more personal then that, and he **KNEW** that it had something to do with his past life. Axel could only remember snippets of his past; he remembered flames, chakrams, laughter and the taste of sweet sea salt ice cream, but most importantly he remembered people. He remembered his best friends Sora, Riku and Demyx, the popular girls Kairi and Namine, and even the school rebels like Saix and Xemnas; but the face he remembered most, the boy who haunted his dreams, he hadn't ever met.

"AXEL! GET UP ALREADY!" Someone yelled from downstairs. "I AM UP!" The redhead screamed back, throwing the warm covers off his tall form. He growled and pulled a pair of black skinny jeans out of the pile of "clean" clothes on his floor. _**'Now I need a shirt…' **_Acidic eyes darted around the room searching for a scrap of cloth he could wear over his pale, scarred chest. There, Axel grinned as his long fingers picked up the graphic tee, its color the beautiful shade of fresh blood and its slogan…well Axel highly doubted that it was school appropriate. "AXEL GET DOWN HERE NOW!" The voice yelled again, the speaker's tone more annoyed then angry.

Alex growled out another string of profanities before stalking down the stairs to the kitchen. "**WHAT** do you want Reno? It is way too early for you to be screaming bloody-murder!" He hissed darkly at the taller red-head. Reno glared back and motioned for Axel to sit. "Now "darling" little brother I am warning you, **ONE** more call from your teacher about "bad behavior" and you will wish dad was still **alive**." Axel paled at the sight of his brother's "sweetest" smile, the kind of smile Reno pulled out with he was about to kill something. "O-okay got cha'…" Axel whispered into the morning air. "Good now get going Sora called and he needs you to help him show some "new" kid around Destiny" Reno growled before slipping away into his bedroom for some much needed "beauty sleep".

Sighing Axel grabbed his backpack, a small messenger bag with gold flames, and started out the door.

* * *

><p>Destiny Islands High School or Destiny as it was better know as, was a school that was well known throughout the world. It was known not only for the excellent A+ students it provided companies year after year but for its relaxed view on rules and strict punishments. There were only three rules at Destiny one, No bulling, two no smoking and lastly no drugs or alcohol. Other then these students had relatively free reign.<p>

Maybe that's why Axel liked it so much, besides the fact that his past friends were there, Axel liked the freedom Destiny gave him. The redhead smiled as he approached the front doors, wondering if he knew this new kid in anyway. "AXEL!" someone shrill howled as said redhead was pinned against the green turf. "Hey Sora…" Acidic eyes rolled playfully as the brown haired midget was pulled off by Riku. "Morning" Riku mused glancing worriedly at Sora who stood bouncing a few inches away. "So who's the new kid?" Axel smirked as he handed the already sugar-high brunette a lollipop. "He is Sora's cousin, a little Goth blonde, named Roxas." Riku growled; snatching away the candy before Sora could so much as open it. Sora blinked, frozen on the spot. "Shit…" Then he was gone.

Axel had to admit Sora was still wickedly fast, even without the Heartless and Nobodies to fight. It was pretty funny to see the tiny, brown haired boy outrun seniors during P.E., even funnier when you put in the factor that all of the seniors in their P.E. class were on the track team. Riku ran a pale hand through his silver hair and smiled at Axel. "Amazing isn't he?" Axel rolled his eyes but smiled back at his friend. "You need to tell him already Riku; someone will snatch that bundle of energy away from you if you're not careful." "Steal who away?" Sora trilled reappearing with a shadowy boy. Riku shook his head and looked away pretending not to notice the brightness of the brunette's smile.

Axel grinned at the obvious love Riku had for Sora, wondering if he would ever get to feel that warm and fuzzy, however he highly doubted that. "This is Roxy!" Sora squealed loudly pushing the shadow forward. The red head looked him up and down, taking in the black skinny jeans, black second skin of a shirt and the black mesh over top that clad the small figure. "Roxy…Hmm cute name" Axel whispered, allowing laughter to show in his green eyes. The Shadow hissed lightly and glared up at him, eyes a deep, stormy blue. Something in the pyromaniac twitched a memory drawing too close for comfort but staying back too far to bring anything to light. "My name is ROXAS!" Sora giggled and pulled off "Roxy's" black knit hat, freeing the blonde locks from their dark prison.

"Wow, feisty aren't you?" Axel laughed gently ruffling the blonde's glided hair lightly. Roxas hissed and gave Sora a furious glare. "I hate it here!" Riku cocked an eyebrow, eyes worried. "Why's that?" The small blonde growled, throwing his pale arms up in annoyance. "Because you Riku are obviously in love with my annoying brat of a cousin, Sora is insane and actually ate candy for breakfast and THIS person is creepily tall and just TOUCHED me!" He howled before stalking off towards the shadowy courtyard. Axel turned back to Sora and Riku. "Should we stop him?" "No." Riku whispered edging away from Sora who looked like he was going to cry. "W-what's wrong with eating candy for breakfast?" He whispered just before the ball rang.

* * *

><p>Axel walked to class, first period was always his least favorite of the entire school day, not only because Marluxia (or Marley), a tall, pink haired man with a creepily deep voice, was teaching it but for the fact that it was Language Arts. Normally Axel was excellent in all of his classes (except math) but when Marluxia had taken over L.A. for Mrs. Dogworth (who had retired early) his Language grade was plummeting. Sighing at his fate the red-head strolled into the classroom.<p>

Emerald eyes staked out the small, tiered space checking for Riku, Sora and Demyx, but finding only two of the three accounted for.

"Riku where's Dem?" Axel approached his friends, only having to take a few strides up the stairs to reach the back tier.

"Demy called before you showed up, he was "busy" last night and will see us during lunch." Riku answered, sneaking a look at the brunette who sat only a seat away.

The bell chose just that moment to shriek out a final warning, alarming Marluxia who sat dazed behind his gaudy desk. Axel hated that thing, it was bright pink with neon green and hot pink flowers painted across it, it was so horrible that even Sora had suggested it for burning.

"Okay class this week we shall be starting Romeo and Juliet, as written by the wonderful mastermind Shakespeare!" Marley's deep voice rang out across the chattering crowd somehow managing to silence them. Riku groaned, he had read Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet over twenty times in the past three years and he didn't like where Marluxia was going with it.

"Yes groan and sob all you like, because it gets better!" The class erupted into more moans of angst as Marley went about assigning parts to anyone who so much as blinked.

"...And Romeo will be played by Axel because I just KNOW he wants that part!" Axel growled, poisonous eyes narrowing down to slits of electric green. Then the door caught his eyes as it slowly opened revealing an annoyed looking Roxas.


End file.
